A Collection of RonDraco Drabbles
by Its Not Wrong
Summary: SLASH! Just a series of RD drabbles. Please, Read and Review! Total Drabbles: 8 Reposted!


Please, enjoy my collection of Ron/Draco drabbles. I'll write/add more whenever I get inspired and have the time. Most likely all will be un-beta'ed so please pardon mistakes. REPOSTED: 10/2008

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Title: Mistake

Rating: PG

Draco made his way into the hospital wing. It was late and he was so tired but if want they said was true…

There he was, his splash of red hair poking out from under the covers. Draco made his way silently up to Ron who was asleep. Or passed out. Draco didn't know.

Draco took a seat next to Ron. He softly took his hand, the moonlight casting pale shadows on the pair of them.

Draco squeezed Ron's hand gently and kissed his forehead. He wiped small tears from his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Title: Treachery

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: Character Death

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blinding green light. And it was over. You stood there, breathing hard, wand raised. You had done it. You had done what they had all thought you were too weak to do.

You didn't know what to think. You felt sick and proud, horrible and great all at the same time. You stood over the lifeless body, both of you bruised and bloody. You could see his eyes, just before you killed him. So scared, helpless, confused, terrified. You knew the word he had been thinking just before you had screamed the curse.

Betrayal.

A pair of pale hands wind their way around you. A soft mutter of "You have done well, my pet." A quick kiss before you both turn your backs on the body. You knew what the headlines would read tomorrow.

Harry Potter was killed. By his best friend.

* * *

Title: Mistake pt.2

Rating: PG

Draco ran. He could feel the tears about to fall out of his eyes. How could he do this? To hurt him…

Draco burst in the bathroom and slid down to the floor. Tears now streaming down his face. He couldn't believe Ron had drunk the poison. He dabbed the river of tears of his face.

He was angry with himself. Draco blamed himself for what happened to Ron. Draco slammed his fist on the floor. It hurt, but nothing like what he was feeling inside.

That ghost girl floated in and tried to calm Draco down but he wasn't listening.

He would make it up to Ron somehow. He promised them both that.

* * *

Title: Possession

Rating: PG

When you first saw the older Slytherin taunting _him_, you were angry. Impossibly mad. _He_ was your plaything, no one else's. _He_ belonged to you. You gave the older Slytherin an icy glare but said nothing. This was just the warning.

The second time you saw the older Slytherin pushing _him_, you were furious. You didn't say anything to his face but silently hexed him as he walked by. You hoped he got the message, _he_ was yours. The older Slytherin gave you a dirty look the next time he saw you.

The third time you heard the older Slytherin putting _him_ down, you were livid. This was the third strike. He should have learned to stay away from _him_. You marched around the corner to see the older Slytherin smirking at _him_. _He_ wasn't alone but you couldn't let it slide this time.

You walked right up to the older Slytherin and slugged him hard in the face. He let out a groan and blood poured from his nose. _He_ gave you a confused look. _His_ little friends were even more confounded.

"_He_ is mine," you say in a deadly tone. You turn your attention to _him._

"Weasley," you hiss before nodding and walking off. _He_ is yours.

* * *

Title: Wake Up, My Love

Rating: R

Notes: Draco's POV

The first time you woke up with him in your bed all you remembered was that you got drunk last night. Really pissing drunk, both of you. You guessed you were both horny as hell and willing to fuck whoever was there. You don't remember the sex or even how you got here. You push him out of your bed, cursing at him. You have a bad hang over though so you don't yell so loudly. You tell him he better not mention this to anyone.

The next time you woke up with him in your bed, you weren't as drunk as before. You remember going out for a few drinks and then there he was. You thought maybe he didn't look so bad and you wanted to get laid tonight. You didn't care who it was. You dragged him away and you made out which lead to some good shagging. You don't remember much of the shagging but you think it was pretty damn good.

The third time you woke up with him in your bed, you knew that you had only had one drink last night. Not even close enough to intoxicate you. But you were both horny and didn't mind that who your partner was. You remembered all the feelings you felt, as he slammed into you, both of you sweaty and moaning. You remember his expression as he came, all because of you. You felt a certain pride, smirking down at him, as he lay there spent. You had meant to have him leave but somehow you think you didn't have the heart to make him go.

The next time you work up with him in your bed, you didn't have any sort of drugs in you. You were clean and sober and remember every detail perfectly. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, his little weak spots. You had been lonely and figured he was too. He smiled at you when you pulled him by the hand into your room. You remember how perfect you felt when you both climaxed, as he groaned out your name. You could tell by the blush you both shared that wasn't supposed to happen. You remember when you were both so tired, and you were drifting off to sleep when he snuggled into you. And you let him.

The fifth time you woke up with him in your bed, he kissed you good morning. This time, he had come to you, seeking some companionship. In between kisses he told you that he loved you. You pretended you didn't hear him. You remember the sex had been more about passion then getting off. He was sweet to you as he slowly pounded into you, kissing you lightly on the lips. As he cuddled with you, you both feel asleep. This time when you wake up, you realize you might love him. And you tell him. You could get used to waking up like this everyday.

* * *

Title: Mistake Pt.3

Rating: PG

Ron blinked his eyes open, a warm light streaming in. He turned to see a pale small boy sitting beside him, his blond hair dangling in his face. Draco's eyes were closed and his head nodding. Ron noticed he was holding Draco's hand. Or rather Draco was holding his hand.

Draco suddenly jerked his head and fluttered his eyes open. Ron noted the dried tear marks that ran down his cheeks. He smiled at Draco as Draco realized he has woken up. Fresh tears welled up in Draco's gray eyes. Ron opened his arms to let Draco rest in them. He rocked him a little, shushing him.

"How could I do this to you?" Draco wailed. "I am horrible. I am so sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you. I feel so bad." He continued on, but Ron put a finger to his lips. Ron wiped away Draco's tears, pushed his hair back. Ron smiled kindly before speaking.

"I already forgave you."

* * *

Title: Stars

Rating: PG

The stars twinkle as they lay there. It's a cool night and both of them are content to be together. The moon is just a tiny sliver making it a dark night. They steal glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking. The lie in silence but it's not awkward.

One boy inches his hand closer to the other. Their hands connect and they turn their gaze away from the stars to look into each other's eyes. One pair of dazzling bright blue and the other a pair of hazy swirl of gray. Both boys smile and all fights forgotten, for tonight at least.

They know they'll have to go back the next day and act like they hated each other. It was all about appearances one of them had said. But for now, they were allowed peace. One boy scoots closer to the other. Then the other puts his head on the boy's shoulder. They stayed there almost all night, just enjoying each other's company. Enjoying the stars.

* * *

Title: Belonging

Rating: PG

Notes: A squeal/comparison to "Possession". Ron's POV.

"He is mine," he hisses to the older boy. He turns to _you._

"Weasley," he spits at _you_ before walking off. _You_ cock your head to the side, bewildered. He just helped _you_. _You_ have a hard time believing it just happened. Harry and Hermione give _you_ an odd look before you chase after him.

"Wait!" _You_ call. He turns back at the sound of _your_ voice. "Why?" _You_ ask him looking him sharply in the eye.

"_You_ belong to me. Only I get to do that to _you_," he says simply, leaving _you_ behind.

_You_ wonder what he means. _Your_ friends catch up with _you_ and ask _you_ if you knew what that was all about. _You_ shake your head no but your mind is wheeling. _You_ think about what he said to you all day.

As _you_ lay there in bed that night, _you_ realize a happy feeling when you recall what he told the older boy. 'He is mine.' _You_ smile softly. Sometimes it feels nice to be claimed.


End file.
